


In God's Grace

by MokutekiSato



Category: Hellsing, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Priest Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Religious Themes, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokutekiSato/pseuds/MokutekiSato
Summary: Izuku Midoriya wants nothing more than to be a hero and save people, he finds that there are somethings out there, that are much worse than the most dangerous of villains.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Shiozaki Ibara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	In God's Grace

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything here belongs to their respective creators.

* * *

"He saved us, not because of works done by us in righteousness, but according to his own mercy, by the washing of regeneration and renewal of the Holy Spirit." (Titus 3:5 ESV)

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was scared, but that didn't encapsulate what he felt, petrified would be more apt. The young green-haired boy looked at the terrifying visage forced in front of him, the long green hair he once knew was now dirtied and caked in red, her body once whole was now ravaged, a hole where her heart should be and her skin grey, however, the thing that captured him most, that drew him in was the face, once bringing warmth and happiness was now frozen in a permanent scream, her eyes that once shined a brilliant green was now an all-encompassing pale orange; she jerks toward him.

In front of him was his mother, Inko Midoriya, and she was dead.

* * *

He woke with a start. A smile adorned the face of the young boy as today was the day. The covers that bound him to his bed were thrown to the side in his rush. Forcing his way out of his door, he made his way to the only other occupant in the apartment.

"Mom, mom wake up it's today" A shuffling sound was heard before it sounded a click. The door opened, revealing his mother. Her hair in disarray, but a smile similar to that of her son could be seen on her face. "Happy Birthday Izuku" with that, she took the grinning boy in her arms.

"Mom, can I have my gift now before school, please." Izuku pleaded to her, giving her the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

Inko, being the big softy she is, almost gave in to her son's plea, but remained strong in the face of her boy whose eyes were sparkling with untold gifts held in mind.

"Now Izuku, you have to wait, patience is a virtue after all, and don't you want to see Katsuki."

The name his mother just said dimmed Izuku's excitement, but he bounced back before she could notice. He tried not to think of the burn marks his sleeves are currently hiding or the demeaning nickname given to him by the raging blonde.

"Alright, I'll wait" with that the loving family sat down at the table, just the two of them and that's all they needed.

* * *

'I'm going to be late' was the only thought going through Izuku's head as he ran toward his school. He had got distracted watching a battle between Crust: The Shield Hero and some type of mole person whose quirk turned him into an actual mole. Izuku had stars in his eyes as Crust fought the mole-man, Crust would grow hexagon shaped stones from his arms and would through them at the mole-man who would just dig into the ground and reappear elsewhere and try to attack; apparently, the fight started when the mole-man tried to rob a store. It was just so cool seeing Crust use his "Shoot Shield" special move. The mole villain was knocked out instantly. It took the battle to end for Izuku to realize class would start in 5 minutes and he had to get going.

Izuku was so stuck in his nerding-out that he ended up running right into a tall man, who didn't even budge on impact. "Are you alright, lad" instantly Izuku took a step back and apologized profusely.

"Think nothing of it, do you mind telling me why you were in such a rush." Izuku blinked before looking up and seeing the man he ran into. He was a tall blond-haired man wearing what looked like the clothes of a priest, even a cross hanging from his neck. He wore round glasses on the bridge of his nose, though the most striking feature about him was the large scar on the left side of his face. Realizing he was staring, Izuku once again apologized before answering the man's question.

"I-I was running late for school, sir"

The priest stared at Izuku; his eyes covered by the light reflecting off his glasses. Izuku looked nervously at the man, wondering what exactly the man was doing. Maybe it had something to do with quirk, right as Izuku was going to speak up. "U-Um, sir-".

The priest smiled; his blue eyes no longer hidden behind the light reflecting off his glasses. "Ai, run along now, and remember the Lord will always hear the words of his followers when the demons of the night emerge his light will protect you." A quick nod and the priest walked off.

Izuku started thinking about the strange encounter before looking at his phone and realizing he was late and kept running this time, making sure to not run into anyone.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya dried his eyes as he looked at the building looming over him. A 3-story complex reflected in his eyes. The visage of the building would be best described as decrepit, the once most likely healthy wood, now covered in mold and dirt, thick vines of green hang all over the house as if nature reclaiming past territory.

"COME ON MOVE DEKU! A voice demanded from behind him, Midoriya flinched at both the volume of the speaker and the demeaning nickname he held; looking behind him, Izuku met the red eyes of his childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou, who glared at the green-haired boy." IT'S YOUR GIFT, NOW MOVE!"

His gift, Midoriya could almost laugh at that if he wasn't so scared. Today was July 15, otherwise known as his birthday. Kacchan had been strangely nice to him all day at school, didn't even call him Deku till now, of course. It was looking to be a nice birthday after all until once the bell rang, Kacchan grabbed him with his lackeys following; at that point, Izuku thought, this is when he would receive his 'birthday licks' like his past birthdays.

He wasn't expecting to be dragged to the restricted part of the forest near the school and told to enter a broken-down building. "Come on Deku you officially 10-years-old now, it's time to stop crying, you're not scared are you" came the teasing voice of Yubi, his elongated fingers wiggling around like snakes, following along Tsubasa nodded his head, his wings making a flapping noise as he hovered idly 2 inches above the ground.

"MOVE IT DEKU, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Kacchan yelled, his hands crackling with explosions as his patience ran dry. Izuku, cowed by the aggressiveness of his friend, quickly turned towards the building, if not to hide the tears threatening to come forth, with a shuddering breath escaping his mouth and a glance back he moved to the door already ajar.

Izuku took in each breath, feeling colder and colder than he entered the house. Once into the threshold, the door slammed shut, a loud crack following.

* * *

Izuku shivered as he tried to find an exit, his breath coming out as a visible mist. He held his arms close to his body, trying to preserve what little heat he had. He found it strange that it was so cold in this place, as it is a regular hot day.

"I should have known this was some prank, I should have just run and let them beat me," Izuku whispered to himself, only to give the creepily silent house a form of comfort. He had tried the front door immediately once it closed but, to no avail, it wouldn't budge. There was no lighting in the house, it was as dark as it was cold. He had to use his phone to project some light in the house, otherwise, he would go nowhere.

Looking around the house for any signs of a window or exit that could aid his escape, he found none. The only thing he could see was the dusty furniture strewn about, couches, chairs, and a table. Nothing that would help him at the moment, no choice left he moved further into the house.

He found room after room as he moved throughout the house, smelling of rot and mildew. He lucked up on a staircase, seeing no alternatives as there were no windows on this floor. He scaled the stairs, creaking with every step he took, reaching the second floor he saw more of the same; a hallway leading to more doors. The lack of visible windows had to mean that the air was coming from inside one room. Izuku felt quite apprehensive about entering the rooms. People who could have died used to live here, and he wasn't exactly comfortable walking in their rooms.

He gulped as he found his way to the closest door to him. Air seemed to come from it so hopefully, that meant there was a window he could use. He first tried the doorknob, twisting and turning to open the door, it seemed to be stuck as he couldn't get it to open.

If Izuku wasn't panicking already, this is when he got hysterical. Thoughts of being stuck in the abandoned house plagued his mind, no food, no family, and eventually his phone would die and he would be left alone with nothing but shadows as a company. He thought of his mother, likely waiting for him to arrive home, and here he was stuck and unable to contact her. Gaining what little confidence he had, he tried to break the door with his shoulder.

Izuku collapsed in pain, his hand held to his shoulder and cursing himself for being stupid. He had no muscles or a quirk, what was he thinking he could bust a door down. He finally sobbed, tears streaming down his face, wet plops hitting the floor and soaking into the wood.

"Damn, why am I so useless where it matters most, how can I be a hero if I can't even break down a door." He stayed on the floor, crying pitifully to himself over his weakness. He sat there and just cried to himself, suffering in his own pity. Picking himself up, he did the thing that always made him smile. He imitated his idol: All Might!

"HAHAHAHAHA" He laughed aloud to himself, trying his best to ignore the tears still falling from his face and the despair setting in. He kept at his laughing until a gleam hit his eye, making him blink before looking down.

A key, he did not know how he didn't notice it before. Quickly picking it up, he used it on the door he had been crying to himself in front of. A soft click escaped the door as it opened; finally!

He caught sight of a window, and with a newfound speed that only came forth when hope was found in a terrible situation, he sprinted toward it; he found it was broken and had shards of glass sticking around it, but he couldn't bring himself to care at this point. He moved what he could before climbing out of the window, gasping in pain for a second as he found he missed a piece of glass that cut a long vertical line down his arm, cascading in blood.

He pushed forward as his euphoria from finding an exit, quickly over road his pain, cool air hitting his face he took note that it was now evening the sun had already set, he couldn't care less at this point he just wanted to go him and sleep off the rest of this terrible birthday.

Izuku ran off toward civilization, without a glance back towards the old house, as if he did, he would have noticed the gleaming red eyes watching him from a third-floor window.

* * *

Arriving home, Izuku realized something; it was that Kacchan and his friends left. Izuku was sad about it but couldn't bring himself to be upset about it. He got stuck, and it's late now, so they couldn't stick around.

Izuku took out his keys and unlocked the door. Before he could even enter, he saw the sight of his mother standing their tears in her eyes and phone in hand before dropping it and running over and hugging him.

"I thought something had happened, you never called or texted, and no-one said they saw you. I thought you were kidnapped or something worse had happened." Izuku was used to her crying, as it ran in the family but, really did not know what to do in this situation so, he did the first thing that came to mind and hugged her back, which only made her cry worse but, neither of them lets go.

Once he finally got her to calm down and after she got done with the police, they sat down and she made Izuku explain why he was so late. One explanation later, omitting getting locked inside an abandoned house and cutting his arm, which he's hiding in his sleeve. Hopefully, the blood won't seep through. Inko sighs.

"Izuku, please don't worry me like that, I was so scared you got hurt or something." Inko seeing the upset look on her son's face quickly tries to cheer him up.

"Tell you what, if you go get cleaned up, I'll make you some birthday katsudon, and tomorrow we can take off and have some fun." It seemed to work because as soon as she said the words, Izuku bolted out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. A giggle escaped her mouth, "Honestly, what am I going to do with that boy."

* * *

Izuku shivered, he was laying in his bed, woken up by the sudden cold; looking at his phone he saw it was only 3:00 am, way too early for him to be up. Closing his eyes, he tried to go back to bed but no matter how much he surrounded himself in his covers he still felt cold.

Jumping out of his bed, Izuku leaves his room and heads towards his mother's room. Hoping she had some extra blankets or something so he could use to warm up, he twisted the knob and opened the door. Standing there was his mother, which was weird: she would normally be asleep by this point.

"Mom, it's cold, can I borrow one of your blankets," Silence was the only response Izuku got, feeling nervous about her silence as he approached her. "M-mom are you okay," he asked, worried about her sullen silence. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he noticed how cold she felt.

Turning her around, he saw the thing that would haunt him for all his years.

The young green-haired boy looked at the terrifying visage forced in front of him, the long green hair he once knew was now dirtied and caked in red, her body once whole was now ravaged, a hole where her heart should be and her skin grey, however, the thing that captured him most, that drew him in was the face, once bringing warmth and happiness was now frozen in a permanent scream, her eyes that once shined a brilliant green was now an all-encompassing pale orange; she jerks toward him.

In front of him was his mother, Inko Midoriya, and she was dead.

"Quite a beautiful piece of art isn't it" came a silvery voice that wasn't a voice Midoriya recognized. Entering his field of vision was a man, with slicked-back silver hair and glowing red eyes, wearing a long-sleeved black dress shirt and pants along with a crimson red vest, his mouth was twisted into a smirk, pearly white fangs peeking through. He waved his hand around theatrically as if presenting a gift.

"It's a wondrous thing really, I get a snack and a slave all in one, I thank you for your consideration. The man talked to the frozen Izuku as he inspected Inko's frozen face, a hand grasping her chin.

Izuku didn't know what to do. A strange man in his house had done something to his mother, and he did not know what to do.

The man looked at Izuku and sighed, "Come now boy, there must be something you have to say, make this entertaining. I didn't come here to be gawked at."

"I-I-Is that your quirk, we did nothing, please t-turn her back!"

"My quirk you say" the stranger replies before laughing out loud as if he heard a really funny joke. "No no no, dear boy, my power is not something as paltry as a quirk and whatever I do with it is quite permanent. A twisted smirk appearing on the face of the man, as he looked at Inko, looking quite pleased with the bloodshed and terror he has caused the small family.

"Now boy, what is your name?"

Izuku froze not knowing how to respond to that, his mom was in some type of zombie-like state and the man who did it to him is asking him for his name.

An agitated look appeared on the man's face, he was quite upset with the boy's silence, he was ruining his show.

The man, deciding he had enough, started reaching for the prone boy with wide eyes with nothing but terror in them. In response, Izuku did the thing he was always told to do, in the case of a stranger. He ran not sure where, but he ran out of his mother's room, down the stairs, and to the door.

Only for the red-eyed man to be standing at the door looking at him dissatisfied. "I had hoped I would capture a marvelous scene, but all I find is a scared boy but, perhaps this would capture your interest."

"You, my dear boy, brought me here; your little escapade in my home brought me here."

"Oh yes, there it is, the thing I've been waiting for, marvelous theirs the emotion I've been looking for" reflected in the eyes of the man was the despair riddled face of Izuku, realizing that he was the reason for his mother's demise, if he didn't go in that house, this wouldn't have happened.

"Now for the grand finale, would you be a dear and kill that boy." A low growl came from behind Izuku, who only had enough time to shout "MO-" before being tackled by the creature that looked like his mother, she clawed at Izuku, not a hint of life in those dull eyes as she hacked at her son.

Izuku knew this is where he would die killed by his zombified mother, that he was responsible for her turning into a monster, tears poured from his eyes, and snot dripped from his noses mixing with the blood welling up from his rips and tears in his body. His mother growled in his face. Rows of sharp teeth were all Izuku could see before he closed his eyes, not wanting the last thing he saw was his murderous mother.

The last thing Izuku heard was a whining sound before he felt something hit his chest. Realizing he wasn't dead, he opened his eyes to the sight of his mother with what seemed to be a weird handled sword and piercing the back of her head, her body which then turned to dust on top of Izuku who stared in shock at his mother's disintegration. He didn't want this, she could have been saved, could have been fixed and now his mother is turning to dust before his eyes, he felt racked with guilt all of this was his fault, the last thing he did for his mother was worried her and now everything he's ever known is crumpling to dust just like his mother

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. We are nothing, but dust and to dust we shall return. Amen."

Izuku looked up and was shocked at what he saw. The priest he had run into early that day now stood at his front door, arms held outward and his hands dual-wielding, two swords pointed downward.

The man who had been laughing till now looked surprised at the new arrival. "Well, well, well a priest in this day and age, how laughable, even comes with toys. Those blades may work on the lesser dead but, certainly not on me." A quick gust of wind and he disappeared from Izuku's sight. Who frantically searched for the man before seeing him standing behind the priest; who had fallen down his arms and legs twisted at odd angles.

Well done boy, yet another added to the count, you shalt now worry, you'll see your mother again." The man continued to walk as he approached Izuku, instilling as much fear as he could in the small boy. The man grabbed Izuku by his neck and pressed him against the wall, slowly choking the life from the scared boy. Izuku gasped and choked for air to fill his lungs, his vision slowly fading, the man's fanged grin quickly darkening as Izuku's oxygen slowly drained away.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughing sounded throughout the house, which certainly wasn't the voice of the red-eyed man.

The man choking Izuku momentarily pauses in his actions, turning around and seeing the priest whose limbs he was sure he broke getting up off the floor.

"What the-" was the man's last words as his head was swiftly decapitated from his shoulders.

Izuku's shoulders shook as he looked at the priest, who was now staring at him.

"Y-you killed them, why would you kill them, I could have found a way to reverse whatever he did to mom and he would have gone to jail. WHY!" Izuku screeched at the homicidal priest who may have just taken his mother away from him, turning her into dust.

"There is no fixing their affliction, monsters cannot go back from once they came, your mother was already dead by the time she became a ghoul and that vampire's cursed existence is better dead than jailed."

"A-A vampire, what are you talking about, they don't exist." Izuku looked at the priest with wary eyes as the man spoke of vampires and ghouls, monsters that can't exist.

"Today you have witnessed one of the world's greatest secrets lad, the supernatural exists, despicable demons, monsters that prey on the unknowing; If it is of any condolence, I am sorry for your lost but, that was nothing but a husk wearing your mother's body, her soul already consumed by that monstrous heathen."

Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing. This priest who had broken into his home, that saved him, was now talking about monsters and souls. It was much too confusing for Izuku to understand; just one thing, one question Izuku had to know.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"My name is Alexander Anderson."

* * *

A/N: I don't really have much to say but, let's hope this fic turns out good with what I have planned.

Special Thanks to Redditors: Deikoda and DoctorUniversePHD for their help with planning this crossover of Hellsing and BNHA.


End file.
